From the Shadows
by steelia
Summary: Set after the final episode of Beast Hunters (Season 3) In the aftermath of the Autobot/Decepticon war; Cybertron is now rebuilt and all appears well until a voice begins to call to Starscream from the darkness. Paring between Knockout/Arcee; Starscream and ?
1. Chapter 1

From the Shadows

**Spoiler Alert – If you don't want to know what happens in the upcoming Predicon's Rising movie, then don't read this story. I have found out some information from the summaries online and incorporated it into this story so reader beware if you don't want to be spoiled.**

Disclaimer: Ok Ok, I don't own the Transformers

Summary: In the aftermath of the Autobot/Decepticon war; Cybertron is now rebuilt and all appears well until a voice begins to call to Starscream from the darkness.

Prologue

The war was over. Five months after the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons had finally ended; the task of rebuilding Cybertron had begun. Optimus Prime had emerged as the new leader of Cybertron with the great responsibility of guiding its rebirth. Cybertron was bursting with light and life, its massive spires glowing high in the night sky, a beacon to those returning home. Many had found their way home since Cybertron's renewal had began and they were happy to help in putting the remaining pieces back together. All agreed that things could never be the same as they were, nor would they have wanted it that way. There could never be another Vos; another Iacon….that was the past. This was a new beginning and a new Cybertron.

Chapter 1

Shockwave sat at the table, his mind contemplating the last five months he and Starscream had spent together as he swirled liquid energon around in the glass his hand held. He wasn't really hungry he realized, as he absently watched the swishing waves circling around inside the clear glass. He rose from the table and poured the remainder back into a larger container where the liquid energon was stored. No sense wasting fuel by pouring it down the drain.

Shockwave sighed as he peeked into Starscream's sleeping quarters, eyeing the still sleeping seeker. Back on the Nemisis, Starscream had always been an early riser, but things were different now. Last night had been rough. The nightmares Starscream had suffered since Megatron's death had only seemed to intensify. Shockwave knew there was only so much Knockout could do, he wasn't as experienced as Ratchet. Why Ratchet wanted to go into semi-retirement at a time like this was anyone's guess Shockwave thought. He knew Ratchet was tired, but Primus they all were. And Starscream was more important than ever now, there were only so many seekers left after the war, just a handful really, and they needed all of them healthy not only to help rebuild Cybertron, but to help repopulate it with new seekers.

He'd talk to Prime on Starscream's behalf, Shockwave decided. Maybe Prime could convince Ratchet to come to Cybertron. Shockwave continued to scan Starscream's sleeping form. They had shared quarters since arriving on Cybertron. Prime has suggested it on one account due to the limited space at the moment and on the second because of Starscream's condition. Both points were logical and Shockwave had agreed to live with Starscream for the time being.

After one last glance, Shockwave walked back down the hall toward his lab. He needed to keep working so more synthetic energon could be produced. It was their lifeline now, without it they wouldn't be able to exist here.

* * *

Starscream turned in his sleep, fidgeting as he tried to fight off another nightmare.

"Master," he called out softly. "Master?"

The empty void around him provided no answer as his mind clicked and whirled, trying to process the fact that his master was with him no more. But he was….he was, Starscream's mind snapped back at the thought of Megatron's death, he was because Starscream had seen him last night…hadn't he?

Starscream shivered in his sleep, dizzing thoughts swirling in his processors.

"Master," he whispered again.

"Starscream," a voice drifted back. "I'm hear Starscream, come to me," the voice beckoned softly.

"My Master," Starscream rose from the berth. With a hazy glaze on his optics, Starscream moved, almost involuntarily, toward the end of the berth where his gleaming, gladiator master stood. Starscream kneeled before the phantom presence, placing the cheek of his faceplate against his master's thigh, sighing at the feel of Megatron's metal.

"I miss you," Starscream breathed.

"My angel," the voice responded as large hands traced Starscream's wings. "How long have I watched you from a far and wanted you," it mused.

Starscream looked up, curious and puzzled, into Megatron's optics. But you've always had me, he thought. You can have me right now, can't you master?

The caresses were beautiful and intense, Starscream's metal sang as the touches greeted the surface of his wings. His master's voice was so soft, so gentle….it wasn't like Megatron's voice. But it had to be his master's voice…..had to be his master, only his master had a touch like the one he was feeling now, like razors and silk at the same time.

"Don't leave me master, don't leave me again," Starscream begged. As the figure faded Starscream awoke wide-eyed, his birth dripping with sweated energon. And he screamed, a terrified shrill, loud enough that Shockwave could hear it all the way down the hall in the lab.

Yes, Shockwave exhaled, it was definitely time to call Ratchet.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys like the first chapter. I'm still working on the second one and hope to post it later this week. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far, I appreciate the feedback. Now on to Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Transformers

Chapter 2

"Try and catch this!" Arcee called back to Knockout playfully, "bet you didn't think you'd be eating the dust of a two wheeler."

"Well, when said two wheeler has such a pleasant view from behind, I can't say I mind," Knockout cooed.

Arcee giggled and skidded to a stop, transforming and waiting for Knockout to catch up to her.

"You slowed down on purpose," Knockout teased as he closed in on her, drawing her into an embrace.

"Maybe I did," she replied.

"Knockout," Optimus interrupted over the radio com link, "I'm sorry to interrupt your date, I know you don't get much time off, but we have a situation. It's Starscream again."

"Understood," Knockout sighed. Optimus didn't need to explain, Knockout already knew the scenario he would likely be facing when he walked into Starscream's residence.

"Guess that means the end of this date," Arcee huffed.

"Starscream will snap out of this sooner or later, you know how Megatron was….well maybe you don't, but I do, he brainwashed Star."

Arcee stared silent at the ground, kicking around at a cybertronian rock at her feet.

"I know you don't like Starscream that much," Knockout broke the silence.

"It's not that I don't like him KO," she began, "I just don't like some of the things he did. But, he did apologize for killing Cliffjumper; I know he's sorry about it now. Maybe Megatron did screw up his head a lot."

"He did that to a lot of us Arcee," Knockout replied, "and we are all better off without him. Starscream will see that once he comes to his senses. I've got to go, Prime's expecting me."

* * *

"Starscream," Shockwave struggled, "you're hurting me."

"Good," Starscream hissed. A set of sharp talons encircled Shockwave's neck, tightening their grip with every move Shockwave tried to make to get free. With an uncharacteristic strength, Starscream had Shockwave pinned to the wall, staring him down, optics on fire with red madness. Shockwave stilled himself; too afraid to move for fear he would rip his own throat out against Starscream's razor sharp hand.

"Starscream, please," Shockwave choked, "I'm only trying to help."

Starscream loosened his grip, tension gradually relaxing as he backed off of Shockwave. Fixing his gaze on the nearby window, he approached it, absently starring out into the morning sky as he turned away.

Shockwave couldn't tell if Starscream was ashamed of what he had just done or maybe there was another reason he had just turned his back to him.

"You shouldn't have walked up on me like that when I was still half asleep," Starscream finally spoke again, his voice a low rasp.

"Starscream, you were yelling and screaming in your sleep," Shockwave countered. "I was concerned."

"That is my business," Starscream replied, eerily calm. "You just burst into my sleeping quarters without permission."

"Maybe I shouldn't have," Shockwave tried to smooth things over, "but for all I knew, someone could have been in here attacking you, I didn't know what to think with you in here screaming like that."

"OUR MASTER IS DEAD!" Starscream thundered. He turned toward Shockwave, a swift, fluid movement as he sliced angrily through the air. "You know what the screaming is about, don't act like you don't. You keep bringing it up."

Shockwave stepped back. He knew Starscream didn't like to show weakness. This was a sore spot but it needed to be addressed.

Optimus and Knockout couldn't have walked in any sooner. It might take all three of them to corral Starscream should he burst into another rage.

"What is this?" Starscream demanded, "You called them?"

Shockwave just shook his head. Did Starscream really not realize he was sick, was he that delusional or just in denial?

"Easy Starscream," Prime said gently, "We're not here to do anything you don't want. This is your home. We just thought you might want to talk about this. Losing Megatron hasn't been easy for you and that's perfectly understandable, you were his second, anyone in your position would have a hard time."

Starscream relaxed, backing off a little as he exhaled a sigh. Shockwave had to admit, Optimus was good at calming him, Shockwave could see now some of the qualities that made Optimus a good leader.

"My existence," Starscream replied, gesturing to himself by placing a claw on his chest, "was serving Lord Megatron. That's what I became, for him."

"And that's what makes this so hard for you," Prime replied softly, "You lost yourself, your place, when you lost him. You might find yourself a little confused now Starscream, about who you are, but know this, you can have a place here with us and we need you and your talents to rebuild Cybertron."

Starscream stood silently for a few moments, finally issuing a response. "Your gesture is appreciated Optimus. Please forgive my outburst Shockwave."

"I hope you don't mind Starscream," Prime began, "but I've taken the liberty of contacting Ratchet, I feel he may be able to be of some assistance to you. He has agreed to come, but I won't give the order if you're not ready."

Starscream sighed, glancing at the floor, then back at Prime. "I suppose maybe it couldn't hurt. Perhaps I could use some assistance."

"I have some other news as well," Prime continued, "We've received communication from Thundercracker and Skywarp, they've picked up the signal being broadcast and informed us they are on their way here."

Starscream seemed to brighten upon that news and Optimus hoped their arrival would lead Starscream back to good health. With his trine mates around, perhaps he could finally let go of Megatron's memory.

"I brought something to help you sleep," Knockout advised, stepping up and handing Starscream a few small pills he retrieved from his medical bag.

"Thank you," was all Starscream said.

"Well, I'll leave you two with your tasks for the day," Prime said. "I'll contact Ratchet and let him know you'd like to see him," he informed Starscream.

Starscream nodded his head as Knockout and Prime exited.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful as Starscream helped Shockwave with a few tasks in the lab, then went out for an afternoon flight. He seemed refreshed and uplifted as he and Shockwave shared an evening meal together, discussing some new formulas they had worked on earlier that day.

Starscream decided to head to bed early to try to catch up on some of the sleep he had lost. He hoped the sleeping pills Knockout had prescribed would help him get some sleep tonight. He popped one into his mouth and relaxed into his berth, already a bit tired from his flight earlier. As recharge took him, a soft whisper intertwined itself through the dark room, finding its way to Starscream's audio.

"Sttaarrssccream," it called, "myyy anggell, come to me."

Starscream's optics fluttered open, he sat up in his berth and slowly turned his head toward the beckoning voice.

"My master," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is chapter 3. In response to the request from LordStream22, I've put in a brief little flashback that Arcee has. Thanks again to everyone reading and the reviews. By the way, in some stories, I like to use the words hands and feet, instead of servos and pedes. I just think sometimes the words hands and feet make more of an impact in the story, we can relate more I think. Anyway, on to the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.

Chapter 3

"That look in his optics, like he was in some far off place, looking at us like we were strangers," Knockout worried.

"Are we going to talk about Starscream all night," Arcee asked, rolling over and snuggling closer to Knockout. "I can think of a lot better things we could be doing," she suggested.

"You weren't there today Arcee," Knockout told her, "You didn't see him. That episode today was the worst I've ever seen."

"So let Ratchet handle it," Arcee replied, "he's arriving tomorrow right?"

"Ya,"

"Knockout," Arcee said, rising to a sitting position in their berth, "there's something I've never told you about that happened between me and Starscream."

"Oh?" Knockout asked suggestively playful.

"I'm being serious KO. This isn't easy to talk about."

"What happened?" Knockout asked, his lighthearted expression fading into serious concern.

"I was driving on an open stretch of highway through the Nevada desert on my way to meet Bee. We were supposed to meet to discuss some intel he had picked up after spying on…well…you guys."

"Go on," Knockout encouraged.

"Well, I never made it to Bee; I was ambushed by a pack of Vehicons. It was right after Megatron was assumed dead in the space bridge explosion. Starscream was hell bent on taking over your former faction."

"Yes," Knockout rolled his optics.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday," Arcee began….

_The canyon wall pressing against her shoulder blades was a firm reminder to Arcee that there was nowhere to run. She was cornered. One by one, the Vehicon soldiers slammed down in front her, spinning up dust as their large thrusters hit the desert floor. They were all around her, forming a steel prison. _

"_Surrender Arcee," the squadron leader commanded. "Lord Starscream wants you alive."_

"_He can burn in the pits!" Arcee shouted._

"_If that's the way you want this femme."_

_He approached swiftly, faster than she expected, wrapping his massive hand around her petite throat as he lifted her off the desert floor. Another Vehicon quickly approached, grabbing her hands and subduing them. They forced her to the ground, shoving her face into the dirt as they cuffed her._

"_In my report to Lord Starscream," the squadron leader advised, "I'll be sure to mention you resisted. I'm sure he will find that intriguing." Arcee couldn't respond, sand invading her mouth as she nearly choked from the pressure to her throat._

"_Such a pretty little plaything," Starscream circled her later. His healed thrusters clicking on the metal floor was the only sound now as Arcee struggled to stay calm. "It's really a pity I have to chain that delicate frame of yours."_

_He was smiling like that again, Arcee noticed, like he was halfway ready to tear her spark out and halfway ready to kiss her. He came to a sudden stop right in front of her, intense optics burning into her own._

"_Say something pretty won't you," he asked coyly._

"_What the scrap do you mean?" Arcee barked, finding her voice._

"_Oh, I don't know," Starscream pondered, "How about: I live to serve you Lord Starscream."_

"_Scrap you!" Arcee spat._

"_No," Starscream shook his head, moving his talon knives to her delicate throat, "but I could scrap you."_

"But he didn't," Arcee continued, "he grabbed me and kissed me. Optimus and Bulkhead shot their way in and freed me before anything else could happen."

"So is he a good kisser?" Knockout asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Arcee shot back.

Knockout knew Arcee was inexperienced. He had been her first and had taken things slow with her. The war was all she had ever known for most of her existence and then it hadn't helped that the one mech she had gotten close to, Tailgate, had ended up dying. For all her toughness and battlefield know how, she was naïve when it came to love and intimacy. Starscream probably realized this once he had captured her Knockout thought, and decided to let her escape.

"Well, I don't mean to be insensitive Arcee, but what you just described is a typical Decepticon date. If Starscream really wanted you dead, you would have been, he probably just thought you were cute. I mean a lot of bots would have killed to be in your posit…

The death glare he was getting from Arcee told Knockout he was better off shutting his mouth.

"Of course," he back peddled, "what Starscream did was awful, he never should have done that."

"That's right," Arcee agreed. "I mean it's not like I ever showed any interest in him, he had no right."

"Of course not," Knockout reassured her, "but you're safe with me now," he said as he cuddled her closer to him. "You're right, enough talk about Starscream."

* * *

Starscream sat on the couch in the living quarters of the residence he shared with Shockwave. He sipped at a cube of energron as he scanned through a data pad. His mind was still weary from last night; a hazy cloud of images fogged up his processors. What had happened? Megatron had stood at the foot of his berth, beckoning him. My angel? Had he really called Starscream that? Were these dreams or hallucinations?

Starscream scanned through his data pad reviewing some articles on medical cases similar to his. He noticed a picture file icon and smiled to himself. He had kept the picture despite Megatron beating him for having it. He had been so jealous sometimes. Starscream clicked on the icon and a photo appeared of Thundercracker and Skywarp with a message that said "We miss you." Megatron had demanded they be stationed on one of Cybertron's moons; Starscream had been assigned to accompany Megatron to earth to mine for Energon. Starscream ran his finger across the picture, he had hated being separated from his trine, he was relieved they were coming today.

"Starscream?" Shockwave ventured carefully.

"Yes," Starscream looked up from his data pad.

"Ratchet will be here any minute now."

"Sure," Starscream said quietly. He set the data pad aside and proceeded to the wash room. It wouldn't hurt to look a little more presentable before the doctor arrived. He stood in front of the reflecting glass and surveyed his frame. His metal looked sweaty and tired, a lot like he felt. He could swear he saw fingerprints on it that weren't his. He ran his fingers through the cool lubricant coming from the dispenser and rubbed it across his weary face. He closed his optics, trying to relax and think positive about his appointment with Ratchet. He slid his hands down his face and glanced back at his reflection. He jumped, stumbling back a few steps before getting a grip on himself. For a moment, a brief second, there was someone else's reflection in the mirror with his. It wasn't Shockwave; he was still in the living quarters tiding things up for Ratchet's visit. No, this mech was yellow, or maybe it was gold…and did he have horns?

"Shockwave," Starscream quivered. "Shockwave," he tried to call louder.

"Starscream?" the voice that answered was Rachet's.

"Rachet?" Starcream called weakly.

"Indeed," Rachet replied, "and I brought a couple of old friends."

"Screamer, it's been a long time bro, can't wait to catch up on everything that's happened. Sky and I just flew in this morning. Optimus said you could use some cheering up so here we are," Thundercracker announced.

"Where are you Star?" Skywarp asked looking around.

"In here," Starscream answered.

Thundercracker and Skywarp proceeded toward the washroom where Starscream's voice came from. Thundercracker continued to prattle on about their flight in and their plans for the evening.

"Hey Screamer, Optimus said there's a party tonight, you know kind of a celebration now that the war is finally over, maybe you might want to com…..

Thundercraker's voice cut off upon entering the wash room and seeing the sight of his Air Commander. He stood there, metal dripping with sweated energon and panic flickering behind his red optics.

"Oh Star," Thundercracker sighed. "It's ok," he reassured softly. He approached Starscream, taking him into his arms. Starscream relaxed into his embrace, head dropping to Thundercracker's shoulder as he rested against him. "It's ok Star," Thundercracker petted his wing, "Ratchet is here to help, it's going to be ok."

Noooooooooo. Ancient eyes watched the room, surveying the unfolding scene before them. Jealously ragging. Starscream was his now! Who was this that embraced _his_ angel? It was his hands that should be tracing the lines of those beautiful wings, his arms that should be holding his beautiful seeker, NOT this other mech. He had seen to it that Megatron was out of the way, causing the dark energon, his very blood, to fail Megatron during the precise moment Bumblebee had stabbed him. The ancient one had taken his power away in that moment, leaving Megatron vulnerable. Megatron had begged to serve him, but it wasn't Megatron that his spark howled for. Megatron was a gladiator, a warrior, fearsome yes, but he didn't need that, he was that himself. Starscream was beauty incarnate. Elegant frame balanced on powerful healed thrusters, wings cascading to the sky, pointing proudly upwards. And a mind so intelligent and cunning, even Megatron feared him sometimes. Yes, he would have this to himself, if he had to get rid of everyone around Starscream. He reached out with his dark energy, to stroke Starscream's cheek.

"What was that?" Starscream lifted his head.

"What was what baby?" Thundercracker replied, still stroking his wings.

"It's him," he told Thundercracker. "It's Megatron, he's coming for me."

"Megatron can't hurt you anymore Star," Skywarp replied, "he's dead now."

"But I saw him," Starscream pleaded, "I think."

"Let's get to Shockwave's lab," Ratchet urged, "I can run some tests there and see if I can uncover what, if anything, is going on with your neural network. If you have a glitch there, that could be the cause of the hallucinations and dreams you reported."

"It's this way, just down the hall," Shockwave lead the way.

"Do you have a neural scanner?" Ratchet inquired.

"Of course," Shockwave answered. "I might have ran a few tests myself, but I wouldn't have known what to look for."

"That's understandable," Ratchet replied, "cases like this are pretty rare, there aren't many to look at as examples."

Ratchet placed the scanner gently onto Starscream's head. He watched a nearby monitor for signs of anything abnormal popping up on the screen.

"No irregular looping, no neural interference," Ratchet shook his head. "There's nothing here," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" Skywarp asked.

"You're not crazy," Ratchet told Starscream, answering Skywarp's question.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with his processors, if he's not going crazy, then that can only mean…..,"Thundercracker began.

"That what Starscream is seeing is real," Ratchet finished the sentence.

"But Megatron's dead, his spark was burned out," Shockwave said, "we dismantled his body for scrap, you all saw it."

Starscream stiffened, drawing in air through his intake valves, gripping the chair he was seated in tighter.

"I saw something today in the mirror," he told them, "another mech."

"Megatron?" Ratchet questioned.

"I don't think so," Starscream replied quietly. "Megatron didn't have horns."

Ratchet grew quiet, turning Starsceam's words over in his processor. Starscream had briefly been exposed to dark energon, not to the extent that Megatron had, but he had been exposed none the less. Could the dark energon somehow be linking him to…

"Unicron," Ratchet whispered.

**(Ohhh, Thundercracker better be watching his back. Until next time)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Just wanted to say thanks again to all the readers. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story and I appreciate the positive reviews. The quote below is taken from an old song…if you're not GenX; it's probably before your time. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.)**

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love….with you_

**Chris Isaak – Wicked Game**

Chapter 4

"What would Unicron want with me?" Starscream asked the question flatly, to no one in particular. He stared down at the floor, his red optics dimming in distant thought as he pondered an answer to his own question. A swirl of confusing thoughts circled in his mind. Was he glad Megatron was dead? Relieved? There were times he had wanted it and times when he hadn't. The part of him that loved Megatron in that strange, twisted way was gone now, it had died with Megatron, it had to. There was no room for it now with him gone. There was emptiness inside of him where his love for Megatron used to be and it hurt. Starscream breathed a deep sigh. It was shock more than anything he realized, shock at facing a future where he might finally be free, but that freedom could sometimes seem daunting; there was no Megatron or Decepticon cause to run back to anymore if things went wrong.

And now there was Unicron….his power beckoning. Is that what it really was about Megatron, Starscream pondered, his power….is that what he had really loved? He had wanted it for himself at times…at others; he just wanted its safety. Starscream closed his eyes. How could he ever hope to resist Unicron? But he had to.

"Thundercracker," he looked up at the group finally, "I'm filthy, I need a bath."

"You know Starscream," Ratchet began, attempting to answer his earlier question, "Unicron could be….."

"No, its ok doctor," Starscream interrupted, "I don't need an answer."

"Come on Star, Sky and I will take you to the washroom and help you," Thundercracker said.

"I can get to the washroom on my own TC," Starscream informed him.

"Still got that stubbornness I see," Skywarp noticed.

"Have I ever lacked that?" Starscream rasped jokingly.

The group laughed. As much as Ratchet couldn't believe he was admitting it, it was good to see a little bit of the old Starscream. He would need to be strong for what lay ahead.

"I have a suggestion," Shockwave said to Ratchet, "why don't you and I bridge over to Mixmaster's bar and have a drink, give these three some time alone to catch up."

"Actually that sounds great," Ratchet replied, "there's really no medical problem here, no reason for us to hang around. Perhaps we can go over some possible solutions to this situation. Wait a minute, Mixmaster has a bar?"

"Yes," Shockwave replied, "the Constructions showed up about an earth month ago. Mixmaster still works with them, but he owns a bar with his partner on the side. His partner really runs the place, but Mixmaster comes up with the recipes. It's become a popular place."

"Normally bars aren't my kind of thing, but after just learning that Unicron is roaming about, I think I could use a high grade," Ratchet joked as they bridged out.

"Well, alone at last," Skywarp nearly purred.

"It has been a while since we last had you all to ourselves Star," Thundercracker observed. He approached Starscream until they were standing face to face, taking Starscream's hands into his. He briefly intertwined their talon fingers, before tracing his own claws gently up Starscream's forearms, to his shoulders and down his chest. He teased gently over Starscream's spark chamber, while keeping his intense optics aimed at Starscream's own.

"I think we could _all _use a bath Star," he said. "Have to look pretty for Prime's party tonight."

Stream rose, draping a foggy haze over the reflecting glass in the wash room as warm cleansing fluid gently streamed down onto the trine. Skywarp's arms held his Air Commander, with Starscream resting his head on Skywarp's shoulder. Hot, heavy breath escaped Starscream's mouth as Thundercracker guided the buffing cloth in smooth, steady, lines up the length of Starscream's wing and back down again. He was going excruciatingly slow, wanting Starscream to feel every sensation, every touch. Skywarp stroked Starscream's helm, kissing him on the forehead. He knew how sensitive Starscream's wings were. Megatron had often used that against him, going after them and injuring them in a fight. This will make up for that baby, Skywarp thought, still stroking his helm.

Starscream relaxed into Skywarp's embrace. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. His pent up processors unwound themselves, enjoying the pleasure flowing through his sensors.

"You're mine Starscream," a soft voice told him.

Umm, it was true Starscream thought lazily, he did belong to his trine.

"You're mine my angel," the voice commanded again.

Starscream slowly opened his optics. He continued to lie still in Skywarp's arms as an unseen touch brushed the side of his face.

"Air Commander," the voice called only to him.

You're not really here Starscream tried to convince himself.

"Oh annnggelll, I'm everywhere, I'm all around you," the voice whispered.

What do you want, Starscream thought.

"What do you want?" Unicron replied. "I know you want me," his voice rumbled softly, answering his own question. "I feel your spark cry out to me, you want to be with me, you want my love and so does the dark energon inside of you. Can you feel my power angel? Don't you want to taste it?"

Yes Starscream thought.

"But you can't do that angel. Do you know why?" Unicron asked, weaving a seductive spell.

Why, Starscream wondered.

"Because Thundercracker won't let you," Unicron told him, "He's the one keeping you from me, he doesn't want you to have my power, he doesn't want you to be more powerful than him."

No Streamscream struggled to disagree, mind hazy from the invisible touches still caressing him where Skywarp and Thundercracker's hands weren't.

"Yes my beautiful angel, but you can fix that."

How Unicron?

"You have to kill Thundercracker my Starscream, kill him now," Unicron commanded.

Starscream's talons twitched. He could feel Thundercracker's neck close to him as he leaned in to stroke his wings. It would be so easy to whip around and slice through it. Thundercracker would never suspect a thing.

No, No, Starscream thought, mind reeling to escape Unicron's grasp. He loved Thundercracker, he would never hurt him!

Starscream jolted away from Skywarp's grasp, startled out of his pleasure by the thoughts he had just had.

"What's wrong Star, did I rub too hard? Did I hurt you?" Thundercracker asked concerned.

"No," Starscream replied, "it's ok, I just…I thought I heard something."

The shower suddenly grew quiet, stopping its spray of fluid on its own.

"Darn plumbing," Skywarp groaned, "guess there are a few glitches that still aren't worked out with these residences."

"I don't think it's the plumbing," Starscream stated. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure baby," Thundercracker told him, "You're all clean now anyway."

"TC?" Starscream said.

"Yes, what is it Star?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream looked Thundercracker deep in the optics, "I don't think Unicron likes you."

Thundercracker sighed a shaky breath, exchanging a worried glance with Skywarp.

"What makes you think that?" Thundercracker asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Cause he just told me to kill you," Starscream replied.

Thundercracker glanced back again at Skywarp.

"I'll contact Ratchet," Skywarp advised, "let him know we need to get Optimus involved immediately."

* * *

"It never seems to end," Ratchet was saying, swishing a glass of flavored energon around in his hand, "I mean the war is finally over, Cybertron is being rebuilt and then this crises hits out of nowhere."

"And the worst part is," Shockwave responded, "How do you defeat a God?"

"Unicron can never be fully destroyed," Ratchet replied, "but he can be driven into dormancy…a kind of sleep if you will. It has happened once before, using the Matrix of Leadership."

"The Matrix?" Shockwave questioned.

"Yes," Ratchet answered. "The Matrix is a part of Primus himself, only Primus can subdue Unicron. But Unicron seems to have grown more powerful, I can only hope that the Matrix will work this time, for all our sakes."

Ratchet's comlink buzzed and he grabbed at it a little annoyed and pressed the answer button.

"What is it Skywarp?" he asked, "Shockwave and I have a meeting with Optimus in five minutes."

"Well...for starters," Skywarp responded, "Starscream just had a conversation with Unicron, and he told Starscream to kill Thundercracker."

Ratchet hesitated for a moment, then answered. "I'll make sure to inform Optimus."

"Ratchet, we need a plan to deal with this, we need a plan to help Starscream. I don't know how much longer Star can resist Unicron…he seems so far away sometimes."

"Understood," Ratchet advised. "I know how urgent this situation is."

"Thank you Ratchet," Skywarp said.

Ratchet could hear the hesitation and uncertainty is Skywarp's voice. He was scared. It was uncharacteristic for a seeker. He knew their programming; it took a lot to shake them up. Ratchet shook his head. Damn you Unicron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is Chapter 5. Sorry it took longer to update this time, been out of town and had other things going on. I apologize for the cliffhanger in this Chapter, but I do plan to post chapter 6 this coming weekend. Until then, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. Thanks :)**

Chapter 5

Optimus Prime sat across the table from Ratchet, listening diligently as Ratchet brought him up to speed on the recent events that had unfolded. Predaking was seated directly to Optimus' right, quietly listening to Ratchet's words as he absently examined his claws.

"Apparently Starscream is now hearing Unicron's voice," Ratchet was saying.

"Megatron reported the same thing," Optimus said. "He said he could hear Unicron's thoughts."

"Not only that," Ratchet replied, "but Starscream has reported that Unicron is speaking to him directly. He told Starscream to kill Thundercracker. Starscream resisted of course, but, he's getting weak Optimus."

"We can't let Unicron destroy what we've managed to build here," Predaking commented, he sat back in his chair addressing the group. "Starscream and I have had our differences and I admit there are still some things I don't like about the bot, but who knows how much damage that tyrant Megatron really did to his mind. If Unicron gets to him, he won't stop there. I believe once he has Starscream, he'll destroy us all."

"I'm inclined to believe that as well," Shockwave added.

"Optimus," Ratchet continued, "I believe the first step is to rid Starscream of the dark energon contaminating him. It's what's linking him to Unicron, like a beacon of some sort. Perhaps if we get rid of it, Unicron won't have a way of contacting Starscream or trying to control him anymore."

"How would you suggest we remove the dark energon?" Optimus asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership is the key; however, we must use the highest level of caution. We have no way of knowing what kind of reaction could occur when exposing the dark energon to the Matrix. Shockwave and I have some hypothetical test runs planned to work out the probabilities of various scenarios occurring."

"That sounds good Ratchet; please keep me informed on the results."

"No problem Optimus," Ratchet replied.

"There's a celebration tonight, I've invited the seekers," Optimus informed the group.

"Yes," Shockwave replied, "they plan on attending."

"I think its best that Starscream is around as many others as possible," Ratchet said, "he's seems the most vulnerable when he is alone, inviting him was a good idea."

Optimus nodded. "I hope you all can make it as well."

"We plan on it," Ratchet advised.

"And we as well," Predaking remarked, referring to himself and the other predicons that had awaken once the rebuilding of Cybertron had began. "Know this Optimus," he said, "my kind and I are here to assist in any way we can, we want to protect the new life we have here."

"Your support is appreciated," Optimus said.

* * *

"Where's Skywarp?" Starscream asked.

"He went to Shockwave's office to call Ratchet," Thundercracker replied. "We're worried about you Star."

"I would never hurt you Thundercracker," Starscream said gently, reaching his hand up to stroke Thundercracker's face.

Thundercracker instinctively flinched away and immediately regretted it, seeing the hurt expression in Starscream's optics.

"I'm sorry Star, it's not you I'm afraid of, it's Unicron."

"I know," Starscream murmured softly. "I understand."

"Tell you what; I'll make us a snack. Where do you guys keep the energon around here?"

"It's up there in the cabinet above the sink," Starscream told him. "I'm not really hungry TC."

"You need to eat something Star, keep up your strength."

"Ya, you're right I guess," Starscream gave in.

Thundercracker patted Starscream on the shoulder and proceeded to the cabinet. "You know Star," he joked, "I got pretty good at mixing drinks while Sky and I were stationed on Cybertron's moon, maybe I could….."

Thundercracker cried out in pain as his words were cut off by a large lighting fixture coming down on him, by itself, from above. He fell to the floor, knocked offline, and lay unconscious.

"TC?" Starscream jumped up, concern and panic racing through him, threatening to lock up his systems in shock.

A flash of light caught the corner of Starscream's optic and he turned slowly to face the glowing form that was now manifesting before him. It seemed to gather energy from everywhere in the room and it pulled at him, caressing his very core with a dark brilliance, holding him in awe.

Unicron stood before Starscream. His powerful presence was all there was now. Armor beaming a prominent gold and horns jutting assertively from his helm, signifying his otherworldliness. He said nothing, dark, intense optics transfixed on his prize.

The ache was overcoming. Unicron's arms seemed like the only thing in the world at that moment, the only thing that mattered and how inviting it would be to rest there, to melt into them, to give himself to his new master Starscream thought. The dark energon within him wailed, longing to be one with Unicron.

The dark God spoke, "What is this?" he seethed.

Starscream stared speechless at Unicron, his expression a question in itself.

"They conspire to separate youuuuuu from meeeee," Unicron explained. "Do you know this Angel? Do you hear them talking?"

He began to approach Starscream, drawing closer.

"Please," Starscream begged, taking an unsteady step backward and nearly stumbling, "Please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Unicron asked, the words slid out of his mouth like soft honey, soothing and seductive, "Take you right here? Oh Angel, you know you want that," he said as he neared Starscream, "you know you want this."

Starscream's breath was a warm sigh of heat as he felt Unicron's touch. Large hands stroked his wings, drawing him into the embrace that he had ached for. Starscream's optics found Unicron's and he gazed up meekly into their dark depth, their vastness seemed to hold the whole universe, ages and ages of power and existence dwelled there. Starscream felt small and light in Unicron's embrace, like a small speck of sand on the shore of a massive, rushing ocean. Unicron smiled down at Starscream, brushing his lips with his thumb before claiming them in a hot kiss. And Starscream, in all his existence, had never felt such power coursing through him, such intense, beautiful bliss, making the dark energon within him sing through his processors.

The power flowing through Starscream was so lovely and intense, that it threatened to turn into pain, but Unicron held that back, he wanted to be gentle, he wanted to show Starscream the pleasure he could offer. He wasn't like Megatron. But there was no Megatron here, no new Cybertron, no trine, there was only Unicron.

"Star," Skywarp called from down the hall, "What's going on?" he asked as he entered the living quarters.

Skywarp froze in fear at the sight before him. Thundercracker knocked out on the floor in the dining room and Starscream held in the arms of the dark God Unicron. Unicron was here!

"Oh scrap no," Skywarp stuttered, his processors hitching in fear. He couldn't think, couldn't imagine what he could possibly do against a GOD.

"Starscream," Unicron said softly.

"Yes master," Starscream answered.

"Kill them both," Unicron commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alright, chapter 6 is here. And with that there is only one more chapter left. Things will be coming to an exciting ending at Prime's party in chapter 7….so stay tuned. I hope to have the final chapter posted sometime before the end of next week. Enjoy :)**

Skywarp kneeled. On tense, trembling knees, he bowed before the dark God. There was nothing more he could do. He was no match for Unicron and he knew it. He would plead to him and beg for both his and Thundercracker's life. Maybe it would at least buy him some time to think of a way out of this.

"Lord Unicron," Skywarp's voice shook. "There is no reason to do this; you don't have to kill us. Starscream is yours, Thundercracker and I, we get that now. Please, I beg of you, let us go. You won't hear from us again and neither will Starscream."

Unicron's words were soft whispers carved with an icy knife. "You beg of me?" he questioned.

"Yes," the reply stumbled from Skywarp's lips.

"Why would you beg of me when it is not my hand that will deliver your death?" Unicron looked to Starscream, "finish them," he commanded.

Skywarp looked weakly into Starscream's optics. Would pleading to him even do any good? Was he even Starscream anymore? Skywarp began to wonder how Starscream would do it, with his powerful fusion cannon?

The green portal sprung open in the living quarters. Its swirling glow opening as Shockwave and Ratchet stepped through. Unicron hissed, recoiling in anger and pain as he spotted something glowing within Ratchet's grasp.

"Unicron!" Rachet exclaimed.

Shockwave fired, sending three blast rounds from his laser cannon towards Unicron as Unicron vanished.

"I doubt it was those shots that caused him to flee," Shockwave said, looking at the orb in Ratchet's hands that was the matrix of leadership. Stored safely in an airtight, blastproof container, its warm blue glow was calmingly beautiful.

Starscream collapsed, metal colliding against the steel floor.

"Frag!" Skywarp yelled. He couldn't bear to lose both Thundercracker and Starscream. Now they were both unconscious, neither seeming to be in very good health at this point.

"Thank Primus you two came when you did," Skywarp said, "TC and I were both about to be scrap."

"Knockout is on his way too," Ratchet advised, "to help out with Starscream's medical care while Shockwave and I run some tests, looks like he'll have two patients now."

"Unfortunately," Skywarp replied sadly.

"Let's get them to the medical room, we need to scan their vital readings," Ratchet told Skywarp.

"I can't believe _He _was just here," Skywarp said, "just standing there. He's a God Ratchet, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to defeat him Skywarp," Ratchet growled. "We have to believe that."

* * *

Starscream's optics slid open. The room seemed a hazy blur, but he could make out the red figure of Knockout, humming to himself as he busily tidied up a medical counter containing some medical equipment and supplies. To Starscream's right, Thundercracker rested peacefully on a berth, still weak after his ordeal.

"I want to see him." Starscream's audios strained to hear a grumbling femme's voice just outside the door.

"Arcee, please be logical," Shockwave pleaded, "Starscream may not even be awake yet."

"Then wake him," she argued back.

Shockwave sighed, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Come on, we can check in on him and see how he's doing."

Starscream sat up in his berth as Arcee entered. The glare she gave to Shockwave was a wordless command that she wanted to speak with Starscream alone. Shockwave got the message, wandering over to Knockout to chat with him about the recent test results.

Starscream was confused, what could Arcee possibly want he wondered, and at a time like this.

"You're not Air Commander Starscream," she spat.

Starscream sat silent, puzzled.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Arcee growled. "Say something slag it, because the Starscream I knew would. The Starscream I knew would tear this whole scrapping place apart if someone tried to make a glitch out of him the way Unicron just did to you. The Starscream I knew wanted to rule, not be ruled. You're not him, you're not the Starscream that had me by the throat that day, telling me how you could make me yours any time you wanted. What happened to you?"

"What happened to you femme?" Starscream scoffed. "Still mad because Knockout can't give it to you like I could have? It's a little late for that, don't you think sweet spark?" Starscream purred, glancing at Knockout.

Arcee smiled. "You don't need Unicron," she told Starscream. "You're the Air Commander of Cybertron. You didn't need Megatron either, that's why you rebelled against him. Why get into that same kind of glitchy relationship with someone else? That's where you're headed if you keep messing with Unicron."

"I'll tell you something else I don't need Arcee, a lecture. If I wasn't so weak right now…"

"If you weren't so weak right now," Arcee finished the sentence for him, "you'd have my aft pinned against the wall so fast for speaking to you like this that I wouldn't even see it coming. That's who you are Starscream, don't forget that," she said as she turned and left.

"So, how's the patient?" Knockout chirped as he walked over to Starscream's berth. "Was it something she said?" Knockout asked, noticing the look on Starscream's face.

"You could say that," Starscream laughed. "She certainly is a little ball of fire. You're a lucky mech Knockout."

"I like to think so," he cooed.

"Is Thundercracker going to be ok?" Starscream asked, glancing at his still sleeping form.

"It looks that way, his vital signs are strong, he's just a little weak that's all."

"Unicron hit him in the head with that light pretty hard," Starscream shook his head sadly.

"Starscream," Knockout got serious, "Arcee's right, Unicron's power isn't going to do anything but turn you into a slave. We need real leaders now and that's what Optimus Prime is. He doesn't care that you're ambitious, that you want to lead your own army; in fact, he'll help you get your own squadron of seekers. He wants to help us all realize our goals, that's what a real leader does."

"Unicron's not going to let go of this, he'll be back, he wants me too much."

"Why do you think that is?" Knockout wondered.

"Because of all the things Arcee said. Because I'm a challenge. Because he wants my power as much as I craved his."

"You have to resist this Starscream; you know this in your spark."

"Yes," Starscream replied, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**(And now, Chapter 7, the final chapter….)**

_Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires._

_The eye wink at the hand, yet let that be_

_Which the eye fears, when it is done, to see._

**Shakespear's Macbeth; Act 1, Scene 4**

The water in the reflecting pool rippled and shimmered as the cascading spray from the fountain met its surface. Starscream stared down at his own reflection, a liquid image broken and distorted by the swaying water. But that was a lie. Inside himself, he knew his face looked broken because his spark was. Megatron had played a hand in that, but now would Unicron too? He wore in his expression the feelings he felt inside.

The words Arcee had said to him back at the medical bay played back through his processors. She was right; he couldn't let this happen to himself, not again.

Starscream nearly jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to stay out here all night? The party's in there," Thundercracker inquired.

Optimus Prime's celebration was in full swing, but Starscream didn't feel much like joining the others. Too many questions were coming his way and he was beginning to get irritated and impatient….. _How are you doing now? Did Unicron really appear to you? What are we going to do about Unicron?_

"I know," Thundercracker said knowingly. "They're just trying to make conversation and be helpful, they're scared too."

Starscream exhaled. "I look different TC," he remarked, still staring at the water reflection.

"Well, this isn't exactly a clear picture Star," Thundercracker tried to reason.

"TC," Starscream said, turning toward his trine mate, "I just wanted to be happy. I thought Megatron could give me that, and then when Unicron appeared, it reminded me of how things used to be between Megatron and me, before everything went wrong."

"Unicron lies, you know that Star."

"I do. Now that the dark energon has been removed, I can think things through more clearly now."

"Come on Star, let's go back to the party, there's no sense in you staying out here all alone. What if Unicron showed up?"

"Ok, you're right," Starscream huffed.

Thundercracker chuckled. "I know how it must pain you to admit that," he joked.

"You have no idea," Starscream laughed.

The two of them walked back toward the entrance of the cultural center where the party was being held, Thundercracker's arm draped around Starscream as he patted him gently on the wing.

They walked into the party and knew immediately something was wrong. There was no laughter, no chatter, no music, just silence. In that silence, the gathered crowd simply stared with held breath as Unicron manifested himself.

"No, not now, not again," Starscream pleaded, backing away.

"Unicron," Prime's strong voice carried through the room, "Surrender now, leave Cybertron and never return!"

The great God's head turned slowly from Starscream, his gaze settling on Optimus Prime.

"Under what authority do you justify commanding a God, your God?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of this planet and of the new Cybertronian alliance of the Autobots and former Decepticons, you will surrender peacefully or be forced to."

"That is doubtful Optimus Prime," Unicron spoke, "It is your surrender that will come tonight."

Prime's knees suddenly buckled, he struggled to remain standing, finally being forced to the floor, kneeling before Unicron.

"You will ALL bow to me," Unicron roared, forcing those that were still standing to bow before him. They were frozen in place, unable to move, all except Starscream. He glared at Unicron, expression pleading for mercy.

But none would be granted.

"Why do you resist me, my angel?" Unicron spoke softly. His voice curled through Starscream's audio receptors like a smooth song. "Why did you separate yourself from me?" he questioned, referring to the dark energon that was no longer with Starscream.

"I….," Starscream stuttered, fumbling to find words.

"It's ok angel, I know you're afraid, but I can take away that fear my beautiful Air Commander," Unicron cooed. He continued to move closer to Starscream until he was gently stroking Starscream's face, tracing his lips. "Close your eyes Starscream," Unicron whispered softly. Starscream did as commanded, his frame tingling as Unicron's power began to dance over it. "Let me take your fear away," Unicron purred softly, "Don't you want me to?"

"Yes," Starscream breathed.

Unicron smiled. "I know you do angel. I will kill them all," he gestured to the crowd kneeling before the two of them, "then we can be together and you will be mine. Tell me that you're mine."

"I'm yours," Starscream sighed.

"Tell me I'm your master," Unicron whispered, tracing Starscream's chin with a silky touch as he pressed their lips together, drawing Starscream into a deep kiss.

Unicron suddenly stiffened, a jolt of sharp pain running through him as he let out a guttural cry.

Starscream smiled as he twisted the matrix of leadership deeper into Unicron's spark. "No, no more masters," he told Unicron, "just leaders," he said as he glanced over at Optimus Prime. "I bow to no one," he told Unicron, "it's a shame you've mistaken me for someone I used to be. I don't need the power of anyone else anymore."

Unicron let out a gasp of breath, struggling to keep his form manifested. His optics went dark as he disappeared, fading into nothingness.

"I can move now!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Me too," Knockout agreed.

"Same here," said Shockwave.

"The plan went off flawlessly," Optimus told Ratchet and Shockwave. "It was good thinking on both your parts. Starscream, we all owe a lot to you for carrying this through. It must have been hard for you."

"Maybe a little," Starscream replied, "but after talking with Arcee, I knew this was the right thing to do."

It had been Ratchet and Shockwave's idea to design a box to hide the matrix of leadership's signal from Unicron. He had never sensed it on Starscream when he approached him. It created the perfect opportunity for Starscream to eliminate him with it.

"Are you ok Starscream?" Arcee patted him on the back.

"I'm glad this is finally over, I'm fine," he replied.

Skywarp grabbed Starscream, embracing him. "I don't want anything to ever separate you from us again," he said.

"Neither do I," Starscream reassured him. "I'm here to stay, you and Thundercracker are my trine and my family, nothing could replace you."

"Well," Knockout said, "if I remember correctly, there was a party going on here before Unicron showed up, I say, let the good times keep rolling."

"Why not," Optimus agreed. "I propose a toast," he said, raising his cube of energon, "to our new alliance and to new Cybertron, may we always live in harmony here on our renewed home."

And everyone raised their energon cubes and drank to that.

**(This was an interesting story to write and I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed it. This was different for me because I normally write Starscream as a strong, dominant character. It was fun to explore a different side of this character. On a funny note, I had to fight spell check all the way through to keep it from spelling Unicorn instead of Unicron, LOL)**


End file.
